The invention relates to fuel supply systems for internal combustion engines, and, more particularly, to such fuel supply systems for providing enrichment fuel during engine operation. Still more particularly, the invention relates to such fuel supply systems used with marine propulsion devices.
During high speed turns, the propeller of a marine propulsion device may lose its "grip" on the water, thereby causing the engine to race or climb to a high rpm range. This in turn causes nearly instantaneous vaporization of residual fuel in the engine crankcase. When the engine is slowed from a high rpm range to a lower rpm range in order to allow the propeller to regain its "grip", and then quick acceleration is attempted, this vaporization of the residual fuel can result in stalling of the engine.
The engine can also have an inadequate fuel supply when it is quickly accelerated from idle to wide-open throttle.
Attention is directed to the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
McChesney, et al.; 4,466,412 Aug. 21, 1984 PA1 Baltz, et al.; 4,4,498,434 Feb. 12, 1985 PA1 Tuggle, et al.; 508,068 Apr. 2, 1985 PA1 Baltz, et al.; 4,542,726 Sept. 24, 1985 PA1 Ishikawa, et al.; 4,548,181 Oct. 22, 1985 PA1 Kanno, et al.; 4,561,404 Dec. 31, 1985